Dyspo
|FirstApp = "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" |Date of death = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Toppo (leader) Jiren (comrade) Kahseral (general) Cocotte (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) }} is a member of the Pride Troopers.Dragon Ball Super, episode 85 Appearance Dyspo heavily resembles Beerus and Champa. Dyspo is slim, purple, and hairless with wide, elongated pointed ears—lacking the extra earring that Beerus himself has—and similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats in appearance. He has rabbitlike front teeth, unlike Beerus and Champa's more pointed, catlike teeth and also doesn't seem to have a tail. He wears a red and black form-fitting suit and tall white boots. Personality Being a member of the Pride Troopers, Dyspo has a sense of justice, wanting evil in Universe 11 to be vanquished. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Dyspo is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. Dyspo arrives on Planet Daldon after the Pride Troopers are informed that Aragney and Drakiyan are causing chaos. Dyspo attempts to fight Aragney head on, but is trapped by its tentacles. Right before he is eaten, Dyspo is saved by Toppo and Kahseral. Dyspo poses with the other Pride Troopers, and they launch a combined attack at Aragney. Back on the Pride Troopers ship, once Aragney and Drakiyan are defeated, Dyspo agrees with Toppo that they need to recruit the Pride Troopers from other planets, especially Jiren, for the Tournament of Power. During the tournament, Dyspo, alongside Zoiray and Zirloin, blocked some explosions from some attacks from other combatants, then he, alongside Cabba, was knocked away by Narirama's spin attack. Later on, he, alongside Goku, Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale, watched as Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh erased Universe 9. Later on, Dyspo stood and watched as Kale went berserk in her Uncontrollable Super Saiyan form, alongside his fellow troopers. He was later seen as he heard Brianne de Chateau call out her fellow warriors and didn't pay attention to Zirloin and Jimeze leaving to join their comrades. He then watched as the Kamikaze Fireballs did their Magical Girl transformations and said result left Dyspo and Toppo blushing. Brianne then unleashed heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, Toppo tried to resist it as well as Dyspo and dodged the attack. Dyspo then confronted Hit and, while initially having the upper hand, he felt short before his opponent after Goku intervened to even the odds, even with the assistance of Kunshi. Even while beaten to a pulp, Dyspo refused to surrender. After being saved by his partner one final time, he helplessly watches Kunshi being ringed out and has to retreat to rejoin his comrades, and he and Jiren are instructed by Toppo to drop the hero act and fight to their fullest from now on, with justice and evil being replaced by survival and erasure now. Power ;Manga and Anime His fighting style is based on his incredible speed, earning him the epithet Dyspo, The Sonic Warrior. Though he seemed to be quite possible nearly the fastest member of the Pride Troopers, judging the fight against Aragney, he is not that strong compared to the other Pride Troopers like Jiren or Toppo. According to Goku while he is fast, his fighting style is very linear making him easy to read and react to despite his great speed. Goku used this to ultimately turn the tables on him and beat him back during there brief fight Dyspo is one of the top warriors at the Tournament of Power, which he proves by fighting another of the top warriors: Hit. While less powerful than Toppo and Jiren, Dyspo's true strength lies in his speed. Toppo explains that Dyspo has gained speed that surpasses the speed of sound and light in his repeated battles. Dyspo can also immensely increase his speed thousands of times for a brief instant. With this ability, along with his superior sense of hearing, Dyspo was able to counter Hit's Time-Skip completely by listening for Hit's muscle vibrations as he uses the technique, and using his speed to shut him down before he executes it. As it turns out, though, Hit was letting himself receive damage both to better adapt to Dyspo's speed and to surprise Dyspo by turning intangible as Dyspo moves to push him off which nearly rings outs Dyspo before Kunshi intervenes to save him. Kunshee joins Dyspo and restricts Hit with energy threads so Hit can't dodge or counterattack turning the battle with Hit in their favor, to the point where Goku intervenes. When he fights Goku as a Super Saiyan God, Dyspo gained the upper hand on Goku on several occasions using his speed. However, similarly to how Goku countered Hit's Time-Skip, Goku was able to read and predict Dyspo's movements, while also transforming to a Super Saiyan Blue for brief moments while attacking to overpower him. During a rematch against Hit, the battle is turned to Hit's favor, as he improves his Time-Skip by making it seemingly unpredictable and undetectable. Hit uses his improved Time-Skip to produce the same muscle vibrations to confuse Dyspo into believing he is using the technique when he is not. Hit's speed also massively improved as he was able to outpace Dyspo as he countered him after the first false timeskip feint. With this, Dyspo is overpowered by Hit, as he freely uses Time-Skip to land several power blows, defeating The Sonic Warrior in mere moments, forcing him to retreat. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Dyspo was a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Energy Blade' - Dyspo creates a blue ki blade around his right hand, similar to Zamasu's Aura Slide. *'Fighting Pose' - *'Double Cannon Maximum' - A team attack where Kahseral and Dyspo both fire a combined blast. Used to defeat Aragney. *'Burst Speed' - Dyspo is stated to move thousands of times faster than his normal speed for short bursts, allowing him to get the upperhand against Hit initially before Hit gets used to Dyspo's fighting style and improves. The main weakness to this ability is that Dyspo can only use it in straight lines which allows Goku to counter it by turning from Super Saiyan God to Super Saiyan Blue with the right timing. *'Enhanced hearing' - Dyspo is also able to hear great enough to distinguish frequencies such as tiny muscle movements. This is what made him able to outclass Hit's Time-Skip. Voice actors *'Japanese: Bin Shimada' *'English': TBA Battles *Dyspo, Toppo, and Kahseral vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney *Dyspo, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Dyspo & Kahseral vs. Unknown Warrior (off-screen) *Dyspo and Toppo vs. Jimeze and Zirloin *Dyspo vs. Hit *Dyspo and Kunsi vs. Hit *Dyspo and Kunsi vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God-Blue) and Hit Trivia *Dyspo's name is a pun on " ", as in garbage disposal, continuing the trend of the Pride Troopers being named after kitchen items. Gallery Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 Screenshot -4.png Screenshot_2017-04-09-14-46-42.png Screenshot_2017-04-09-14-47-47.png TU11 Arrives.PNG|Dyspo and Team Universe 11 arrive at the Tournament of Power Dyspo & Cabba.PNG|Dyspo and Cabba moments before being knocked by Narirama U11 shocked.png|Dyspo's reaction after seeing Universe 9 getting erased. Reactions to Kale's transformation.PNG|Dyspo reacts to Kale's transformation. dragon-ball-super-103-10.jpg Dyspo NEP.jpg Dyspo vs Goku.jpg Dyspo scared.jpg References Site Navigation ca:Dyspo Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Swordsmen